Three Nations at Hogwarts
by hunter-of-artemis1234
Summary: England is worried about Harry's safety so he, America, and Canada are going to Hogwarts to protect him, but what happens when a certain golden trio are curios about them. Will they discover a secret that has been kept from the wizarding world for centuries?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: HETALIA! Welcome to my second fan fic. I am a huge fan of Hetalia; in fact after I first saw the first few episodes I spent hours watching the others. I'm so excited for season 5 The Beautiful World. The new animation looks awesome and I can't wait for it to be dubbed. I will try to make this different from the other Harry Potter and Hetalia crossovers. Takes place during 5th year.**

**Disclaimer: I really do wish that I own Hetalia, but I don't.**

Chapter 1

England was in a horrid mood. Voldemort was loose and the Ministry has done diddlysquat. They even denied his return. The blonde nation sighed irritably as he paced in his room; trying to figure out how to convince the Ministry of Magic that Voldemort was back and still at large. Such a feat seemed impossible to the irritated man. It wasn't like he could show them the pain of his recent victims both muggle and wizard. The feeling of fear and helplessness as they begged for mercy at Voldemort's feet. No, they would never understand, they even denied his very existence. All the records about England were burned long ago, and no one remembered the great wizard Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur released another sigh. He guessed he should consider himself lucky to still be able to use magic. The wizarding communities around the world were drawing far away from their own countries. The wizards have done their best to keep themselves away from the rest of the world and because of that their own countries cannot even remember them. America still has a little bit of magic although it is untrained, and England doubted that he would know what magic was let alone use it. Thank heavens France didn't know about the wizarding world. Norway still knew, but England did not want to ask him for help unless he was desperate. All three of his brothers have already trying to help him; spreading propaganda about Voldemort's return. Maybe he could ask America's brother ….. what was his name again?

The island nation then turned his attention to another problem. Harry Potter was still in danger, and the Boy Who Lived was a sign of hope for the people who had accepted his return. Mr. Potter is Voldemort's greatest enemy second only to Dumbledore. Now Arthur debated whether or not that Dumbledore was capable of protecting Harry.

Suddenly a loud knocking sound came from his front door. England's already increasing headache just skyrocketed when he heard the knocking. From door another knocking sound was heard, but it was much quieter. However the Englishman did not hear it as he was already annoyed with a certain American.

"DON'T KNOCK SO LOUD GIT!" England screamed at America as he opened the door.

"Iggy, I'm bored and Mattie won't play catch with me." America wined childishly.

"Mattie?" England asked.

"Yeah, you know Canada my sidekick brother." America answered.

"Alfred you know I've been here the entire time, eh?" Canada whispered. The two men looked startled as America's twin appeared holding the polar bear Kumajiro. Alfred was the first to recover.

"Hey, Mat didn't see ya there." he replied cheerfully, but then turned sour, "Why wonchya play catch with me?"

"I don't want to be part of a game where you slaughter me with a ball." Matthew answered bluntly. America was about to respond when England interrupted him.

"That still doesn't explain why you came to my house git!" England yelled. He was about to go further when he bent over in pain. Voldemort was attacking another victim. This time it was an innocent muggle village. All of America's childish behavior evaporated and was replaced by a serious expression. Canada's face was full of concern for his fellow nation.

"Artie, what's wrong?" America finally dared to ask.

"He's killing … them … all …" Arthur croaked out.

"Who is?" Canada asked in a whisper.

"Voldemort." England answered before passing out from the pain and lack of sleep.

The North American twins took England into his out and set him on his bed. After a few minutes of rare silence from America he turned toward his twin.

"Who's Voldemort?" he asked.

"I don't know." his twin answered, "We just have to wait until England wakes up."

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know Alfred, I just don't know."

After a good ten minutes England woke up. Blinking at the sudden light entering into his eyes he slowly sat up. To be greeted by America.

"Wow Iggy you look awful." America then received a slap from his twin, but didn't seem to mind it. It was true though, England did indeed look awful. He had huge bags under his eyes and his hair was more of a matted mess than usual. He looked like he hadn't showered or slept in days.

"England, who's Voldemort." America ventured.

The said nation sighed in defeat. He would have to tell him or he'll annoy him even more than usual.

"Fine," he started, "but first I have to tell you the whole story. Everything I'm about to tell you is true." He then explained everything to the twin nations. Both of them listened to him intently hanging on to every word. He explained about the wizards, past history, and recent history including Voldemort.

"So this Voldy dude died and came back to life?" America asked.

"Yes America that is correct, but the Ministry of Magic refuses to believe claims of his return." Arthur stated

"England how are you going to protect Harry?" Canada asked.

England barely registered the question, but he indeed heard it. He looked at Matthew with thoughtful eyes as he tried to think of an answer. Suddenly it hit him, if the Ministry refused to protect him then why not have his country protect him.

"I will Matthew, I will protect him."

"Not alone your not!" America snapped.

"Alfred." Canada wined.

"Matt what I'm saying is England shouldn't go in there alone without the hero and his sidekick as backup." Ignoring America's ego the island nation thought for once America did have a point.

"Your right Alfred, you two should come, but as students instead of a teacher." England sighed as the two young nations complained about having to go to school again. Finally Arthur could not take it anymore.

"Enough! Merlin, why can't you two be quiet and listen!" Arthur screamed. When the noise calmed to quietness England continued. "Now as you know we can't just abandon our lives as nations, but we can just do our paperwork at Hogwarts and only attend important meetings. Now I'm going to send a letter to your future headmaster; school starts on the first of September so don't be late!" England directed his last comment toward Alfred. The two nations left shortly after and Arthur went to work on his letter.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am aware that you have a vacant spot for History of Magic. I would like to take it upon myself to become the History of Magic Professor. I also have some brothers in North America by the names of Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams that would like to attend your school. I ask for their enrollment and I will take responsibility for them._

_Sincerely Arthur Kirkland._

When England was satisfied with his letter he gave it to his owl, Calandore. He flew off to Hogwarts with England's letter when England started to wonder if he was doing the right thing.

**And the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and again, thank you for the reviews. The next update will be for my other story for those who want to know. Now for the next chapter that will hopefully meet your expectations with commas! Thank you to Zantetsuken Reverse for pointing that out and I will try to fix it sometime, and I will figure out how to get a new Microsoft Word because mine sucks. (I'm using a 2007 version) Sorry if I get anything wrong it's been awhile since I've read the Harry Potter book, and the stupid Netflix took off Hetalia from the instant streaming. At least I've seasons 3 and 4. Also thank you for the compliment Awesome11!**

**Disclaimer**

Chapter 2

Professor Dumbledore was in his office making last minute preparations for the school year. He knew it would be difficult this year for the Ministry had sent an obvious spy to make sure that people would not believe in the Dark Lord's return. Dumbledore understood why the Minister was trying to pretend that he has not returned; trying to create a false reality that Voldemort did not come back. The Minister did not want to relive the time Voldemort and his followers were at large, and them causing so much chaos that entire families hid as to not feel their wrath.

However, it was a fool's errand for people to not believe in his return. It only put their unknowing lives at risk. The Dark Lord does not like to be ignored. Dumbledore feared for those poor souls. He also feared young Harry's fate. He was afraid that Voldemort would try to take over Harry through their mind link. At least now he didn't have to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he knew that the class was practically now since the Ministry has taken over. Dumbledore did need to find a new teacher for History of Magic because Professor Binns had finally crossed over. No doubt that will make all of the students happy, but no one was willing to replace him. Dumbledore supposed that he would have to teach the class.

A soft hooting of an owl broke his thoughts. He opened a nearby window in his office to let the owl in. Dumbledore took a letter bearing his name from the small white owl. He opened up the parchment, and read the contents of the letter. Immediately, after reading the letter, Dumbledore was suspicious of this Arthur Kirkland, but he needed a History of Magic teacher. He would have to ask Snape if he was an undercover Death Eater. He would also need to make arrangements for two new first years. Quickly, he got to work on the acceptance letters, vaguely wondering why they were from different countries.

*LINEBREAK!*

England was in his attic digging through his belongings searching for America and Canada's old magical belongings. Even through they do not remember it, Alfred and Matthew both went to Hogwarts as children when they were England's colonies. During the American Revolution Arthur had to take away their magical belongings so the war did not happen on too many fronts. Now it seemed to be an asset because if they both kept their magical belongings they would've thrown it away, forgetting its importance.

Letting out a triumphant call England found the wands of America and Canada. Followed by their surprisingly well kept robes, and most of their school supplies in one of the trunks in hid attic near where he found the wands. The robes themselves looked a little old fashioned, but because the wizard world has changed so little in 300 years, it won't be a problem. They also had a few moth holes in them, but nothing he couldn't fix. He would have to go to Diagon Alley to purchase the modern supplies when he received a return letter form Dumbledore. He then proceeded to fix up the supplies.

England stopped with a sudden thought. Could America and Canada still do magic? The nation tried to shake the thought out of his mind, but it would not go away. Still, he continued to fix the robes and caldrons. Then, another thought entered his mind, could he still do magic? Certainly it had gotten weaker, but it hadn't gone away. He wanted to keep his magic; he didn't want to loose one of his only joys in life. England took out his wand and examined it. It was willow, 10 inches, hair of a fox, star tipped, and flexible. No, he wouldn't forget like all the others. He promised himself he wouldn't forget, no matter what.

The next few days went in a blur for England. He got his letters of acceptance from Dumbledore, and he bought everything else they would need at Hogwarts. Arthur called Matthew to make sure that Alfred would be there on time. All the arrangements were made with their bosses, and hopefully the other nations wouldn't care that much about where they've been. The potion that would turn the twins back into 11 year olds was already complete after many tries. Arthur's only concern was their ability to perform magic. He worried about it for days until the first day of school arrived.

Early in the morning Matthew and Alfred arrived at his house, knocking at his door rather quietly. When Arthur opened the door he saw Matthew holding up a very sleepy Alfred. Matthew was also holding Kumajiro. England decided to take pity on Canada by holding up Alfred for him.

"Iggy, why did we have to get here at 6?" America wined sleepily.

"Alfred, you wouldn't be sleepy if you slept on the way here instead of getting a sugar rush." Canada pointed out softly.

"But Mattie, the milkshakes were so good." Alfred complained loudly.

"Doesn't worry Canada, turning him back to a kid will wake him up." England comforted, "Alfred, why did you drink milkshakes in the middle of the night?"

"Cuz their good." England sighed at America's comment. He then led him into his basement, where he usually practices his magic. In the middle of the room was a black caldron filled with fuming orange liquid. Arthur took two cups, and he filled it with the mystery liquid. He gave one of each to Canada and America.

"Drink these, they will turn you back into children, hopefully." he told them. Both of the countries hesitated for a minute, but then America chugged it down in one gulp. His twin soon followed, and slowly the two countries had the clock turn backwards on them. Then, England was standing before the younger versions of Alfred and Canada.

"This is so cool." America said in his old child voice. England was briefly reminded of the times when Alfred was cute, and he was his little colony. Canada nodded in agreement to his brother, but vaguely wondered how he was going to hold his pet polar bear. He looked over at Kumajiro and saw that he was almost his size.

Arthur took out two robes for America and Canada, which, thankfully, fit them perfectly.

"Now, here are your wands." England gave them their old wands from the time of the colonies.

"They look so old." Alfred commented.

"That's because they are." England said irritably. He pointed to Alfred's wand, "Yours is made out of willow, 12 inches, feather of a bald eagle, and unyielding." Arthur proceeded to Matthew's wand, "Yours is maple, 11 inches, hair of a beaver, and good with charms. Go on, give them both a wave." The twins were hesitant at first, but then curiosity got the best of them. America waved his first. Red, white, and blue sparks shot from his wand similar to fireworks used on the 4th of July. Canada went next. His wand shot white and red maple leaves that disappeared before they hit the ground. England was both surprised and relieved at the display of magic. Hopefully they will be able to control it.

The threesome took their trunks, and they loaded them into a taxi to Kings Cross Station. They arrived at a quarter till 11:00 so they were early. England went over last minute reminders for the boys.

"Now remember to only use your human names, no one must know about the countries so don't blow it! Also if you are in the same house as Harry don't forget to protect him, Alfred, even if you have to spy on the boy."

"Geesh Artie, don't you have any faith in us?" Alfred blinked innocently. England decided to not answer that question, and went through his mental check list. Canada was beside them, completely and utterly ignored by everyone except Alfred and Arthur. Suddenly Arthur came to a stop.

"We're here, Platform 9 3/4."

"I only see 9 and 10." whispered Matthew.

"It's here, trust me. Now, on the count of 3 we're going to run into the wall. 1 …"

"Wait what!" Alfred screeched, but somehow gained no attention.

"2 …"

"Arthur this is a bad idea." Matthew bluntly said.

"3" At the 3 all three of them ran to the wall separating 9 and 10. Alfred and Matthew bit back their screams, for once they didn't want to attract attention. To their surprise they went through wall, and fell onto Platform 9 3/4. After making sure no serious damage was done to the twins they boarded the Hogwarts Express. After they found a car England left the group claiming that he was needed elsewhere. However, Matthew suspected that he wanted a peaceful sleep without Alfred to annoy him. The train started to fill up with excited students. Alfred was happily playing with his wand, and Matthew was hoping he wouldn't break it.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" Matthew looked towards to source of the sudden voice. I was a 15 year old boy with glasses and a strange lightning scar on his forehead.

"Yes, of course." Matthew answered him. Alfred, who had fallen asleep, snored loudly.

"Sorry, it was a long plane ride here." Matthew had to apologize about his brother.

"So, where are you from?" He had Matthew there. What did Arthur say again?

"Uh, we're form North America." Matthew's answer sounded more like a question, but the boy didn't notice.

"That's cool, I'm Harry by the way Harry Potter." Matthew almost gasped, so this was the boy they were supposed to protect.

**I sorry I ended it there, but I have school and studying for tests. This is also the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm going to try to get chapters out as soon as I can. R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'M SSOO SSSSSOOOOORRRRRYYYYY! I have no excuses for why this is so late. I made them 11 year olds because I thought that it would've been very suspicious I it 2 new students form out of the country randomly come in when Voldemort was regaining strength. I also wanted to see their interaction The Toad Lady (Professor Umbridge) Now after a long wait, Chapter 3! Disclaimer.**

Chapter 3

Harry Potter walked through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express with a solemn expression on his face. Both Ron and Hermione had left him to because they were perfects, and they had to be down at the other end of the train with the other heads of house. However, that is not the reason why Harry was in such a solemn mood. He felt like a punished child; no one would explain anything to him. No one would tell him anything about what was going on. Harry felt in the dark without any knowledge of the outside world. Also, the fact that Dumbledore had been ignoring him just made him more curious about what really was going on in the wizarding world.

Sighing, Harry decided to take up residence in the nearest compartment since he had no where else to go. He opened the compartment door to reveal two first year students. They looked like twins, but for some reason one was asleep while the other was holding what looked like a polar bear. The twin that was awake was looking out the window so Harry's entrance went unnoticed. Harry cleared his throat, and the first year looking towards him.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" Harry asked, deciding to be a good gentleman.

"Yes, of course." the boy answered, however it was barely audible to Harry. Next to him, his twin brother snored loudly. Harry sat opposite of the two brothers.

"Sorry, it was a long plane ride here." the boy whispered to Harry. It was silent for awhile.

"So, where are you from?" Harry asked. The boy thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Uh, we're from North America." it sounded more like a question than an answer to Harry. He also thought it strange that the boy didn't specify which country he and his brother were form.

"That's cool, I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." the boy almost gasped had Harry's name. Harry inwardly sighed, another person that would either idolize him or hate him. Even though he was from a different continent Harry was sure that the boy had heard the rumors about Harry's "wild stories", and he probably thought that Harry was off his rocker saying that Voldemort had returned.

"I'm Matthew Williams and this is my brother Alfred F. Jones." Harry had little time to wonder why twin brothers had different last names before Alfred awoke the moment Matthew had said his name.

"What about me?" he asked sleepily before falling onto the floor. Matthew sighed at his brother's antics.

"I was just giving your name to Harry." Matthew answered his brother calmly.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?" Alfred looked at Harry waiting for an answer.

"Uh, …. yes." Harry answered, hoping that Alfred wouldn't freak out.

"Oh, so you're the person we're supposed to ….." the last part was muffled because Matthew put his hand over his brother's mouth.

"What are you supposed to do?" ventured Harry.

"Oh, nothing, Its just sometimes my brother comes up with crazy stories when he wakes up," Matthew answered that way too quickly for Harry's taste, "Isn't that right, Alfred!" the last part directed toward Alfred had an evil tint to it. Alfred nodded enthusiastically while his brother directed an evil glare toward him. Harry did not know what to think of the two brothers. They could've been spies for Voldemort, but that seemed unlikely since they were so young. Still, he couldn't help but feel that there was something that they were hiding. They both seemed to have some big secret that they were both intent on keeping.

"Artie! Mattie is being scary again!" Alfred screamed after finally freeing his mouth from the coverage of his brother's hand.

"Arthur isn't here! Why are you calling to him?!" Mattie screamed whispered back at Alfred. The two brothers were now trying to strangle each other. Nope, definitely not Death Eaters. They were too proud to act like this.

"Who is Arthur?" Harry asked. The twins stopped trying to strangle each other to look at Harry.

"Well, you see, he's our older brother." Matthew started.

"His full name is Arthur Kirkland, but I like to call him Artie or Iggy. He yells at me a lot and tells me to stop being so stupid and annoying." Alfred finished.

"He yells at you because you are constantly annoying him, and he hates the nicknames you made up for him." Matthew stated in a monotone.

"Wait a minute, why do you have different last names when all three of you are brothers? Also, why do the two of you have different accents?" Harry asked. Matthew immediately disappeared from the conversation leaving the rest to Alfred. Alfred looked around nervously while trying to come up with something to tell Harry.

"Well, you see…. you see….. um…. we were raised…. separately and, uh …." Alfred was saved by the opening of the door to the compartment to reveal a girl that looked to be in Harry's year. She had long blonde hair and a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. May a sit here? There's no more room in any of the other compartments." Luna asked in a voice that seemed to be only halfway in this world.

"Sure." Matthew appeared again to answer Luna's question, but his voice was a barley audible whisper. Luckily, Luna seemed to hear the answer just fine, and sat next to Harry. She took out a newspaper entitled The Quibbler, and started to read it upside-down.

"Anything good to read in there?" asked Matthew.

"Yes, there's an article about how some wizards think that there are personifications of countries." Alfred and Matthew both paled a bit thinking that someone had given them away.

"Personifications of countries?" Harry asked to himself. Luna heard, and she looked away from her newspaper and directly at Harry.

"My father says that they are beings as old as the country he or she represents. He also says they are full of unimaginable wisdom and have felt anything wrong in their counties. They also fight in every war the country has been in, and they remember every event that has ever occurred in their country. In some cases they even go around with human names and interact with their citizens, but I've heard that a long time ago they weren't afraid to show who they really were. Nowadays, they hide their identities so they can protect themselves from people who want to take over their counties. When the personifications are controlled their people are in the control of the person who controls the personification. However, I think in order to have complete control over a country you have to put one of the Unforgivable curses on them. I think it was called the Imperius Curse. Not many people believe in personifications, but my father and I do."

During Luna's speech about personifications Alfred and Matthew were gripping their seat, and trying to look calm. Luckily for them, Harry and Luna weren't paying much attention to them. After the speech Luna gave to Harry to explain about personification Alfred and Matthew relaxed a little bit. The school year hadn't even started, and their cover was already in jeopardy. They had to make sure to stay away from Luna so she can't discover their identities. Harry was lost in his thoughts about what Luna had said. Maybe he should ask Hermione if there was any credibility to the personifications. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that they were out there. Watching over their people at a distance.

*LINE BREAK*

Alfred and Matthew gazed up at the amazing castle from the boats. Their mouths opened in awe looking up at Hogwarts. They both understood now why England always spoke fondly of the place. It was absolutely magnificent. They entered into Hogwarts through grand doors, and were lead upstairs to meet a lady that had stern eyes and the no nonsense look about her.

"Welcome new students to Hogwarts," she greeted the first years with a stern voice, "I am Professor McGonagall. Follow me into the Great Hall so you can be sorted into houses. No lollygagging, and keep up!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Alfred shouted cheerfully. Professor McGonagall looked at him with her sternest stare, and led the first years through a labyrinth of hallways that made up Hogwarts. Before they entered the doors they were met by some of the resident spirits of Hogwarts School. Alfred screamed loudly, and ran behind Matthew.

"Don't worry Mattie, I'll protect you from back here!" he screeched.

"Alfred, Arthur said that the ghosts here can't hurt you." Matthew whispered back at his brother.

"Tell that to the ones at my place!" Alfred replied.

"Young man, what do you think your doing!" Professor McGonagall yelled at Alfred.

"I'm protecting my brother from back here." Alfred answered.

"He's afraid of ghosts, but he won't admit it." Matthew stated.

"No I'm not!" Alfred objected.

"Now mister …"

"Jones."

"Now Mr. Jones, the spirits that inhabit this school are nothing to be afraid of I assure you." Professor McGonagall told Alfred, "students onto the sorting."

The first years walked into the Great Hall with heavy nerves. Everyone seemed to be shy and nervous as the older students looked at them. Everyone except Alfred of course and Matthew doubted that they could even see him. Kumajiro looked around the room with curiosity as he had just woken up from a nap. They were lead up to an old hat right in front of the table where the teachers were sitting. Alfred looked up and saw Arthur sitting at the teachers table with all the other professors. He waved at Arthur while Arthur tried to pretend that he didn't know Alfred. Out of the corner of his eye, Matthew saw Harry looking at the teacher's table with confusion.

The sorting hat started to sing its song. The twins had to keep their shock inside as the old hat started to sing it's warning to Hogwarts and the Houses. Then, it was time for the sorting. Professor McGonagall starting to read of the long list of names while the hat decided which house they belonged to. After what seemed like forever for Alfred his name was called.

"Jones, Alfred F." Alfred sat on a stool, and the hat was placed on top of his head. Alfred almost freaked out again when the hat spoke to him.

"You are a very interesting young man. You are very dumb, arrogant, and annoying around others, but you also have an intelligent side about you that is only seen by yourself and your twin. Even though parts of you mind are blocked to me, which is to be expected from you Mr. Jones, I can tell that you care about your family very much. You've grown much since we last met."

"You've met me before?" Alfred asked inside his head.

"Why yes, I should not be so surprised that you don't remember me America, but I have always remembered all of you personifications." Alfred had a shocked look on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, America. After all, you're the one who made me promise that 300 years ago back when you told me who you were. I have to warn you though. You Know Who may be after England for control over this country. He also may be after every single one of you, so be careful. GRYFFINDOR!" Only the last part was heard by the other students. Alfred took a seat at the Gryffindor table and waited for his brother to be sorted. To Alfred, all the other names swept away along a river in his mind, he was unable to comprehend them. His mind was focused on what the sorting hat had said to him. He would have to consult Matthew later.

"Williams, Matthew." Matthew walked up and sat on the same stool as Alfred did. The hat was placed on his head.

"Hello, again Mr. Williams." the hat greeted.

"We've met before?" Matthew asked the hat.

"Oh, yes, a long, long time ago. I know many people don't see you, and you hate that about the world. However, even though your brother is the cause of this you still love him the same way you've always had when you were children. Canada, I'm going to give you the same warning that I gave to your brother." Canada was taken aback a bit when the sorting hat revealed that he knew his identity, "Don't worry Canada. I have never told any one person's secret to another soul. After all, you and Alfred made me promise that after you two told me that you were nations. As to why you told me the secret I cannot tell. You must look within your memories long forgotten to find the answer. Now, though, you must focus to make sure that no one figures out your secret. You Know Who may be after you so be careful. GRYFFINDOR!" Matthew thanked the sorting hat for his warning, and joined Alfred at the Gryffindor table.

After eating the feast Dumbledore stood to address the students. His speech went one reminding them about the forest, and Argus Filch's rules and regulations, " We have three changes of staff this year. We are pleased to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank back, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge, and, since Professor Binns has finally moved on, meet Professor Arthur Kirkland." Harry looked at the table at Professor Kirkland in disbelief, the brother of Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones was the new teacher for History of Magic.

**This is a horrible way to end a chapter, but I promise that I will try to update sooner. At least my chapters are getting longer. BTW I don't plan to put in parings. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I'm sorry that the next chapters will only come when I feel like writing them. Now on with chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer**

Chapter 4

After the fest everyone went to their respective dorms. The first years were settled into their dorms, and the Golden Trio sat in the Gryffindor common room, discussing today's events. Harry learned that not much happened to Ron or Hermione. They just discussed house rules on the train, which made Ron rather bored, and escorted the first years to the Gryffindor House Dormitories. They talked mostly about the warning of the sorting hat and the new professors. However, Harry had yet to mention the twin first years he met on the train. Once the conversation swayed to the subject of Professor Kirkland, Harry decided to share what he had experienced on the train.

"Harry, are you sure that personifications of counties exist?" Hermione asked Harry.

"She's right, mate. That does seem a bit far fetched." Ron added on.

"Luna said that they exist, and I have a feeling that they do." Harry returned.

"Luna Lovegood?" Harry nodded at Hermione, "Harry, the Lovegoods believe any story they are told. I wouldn't take their word into account on the existence of a myth."

"Well, what if she's right Hermione? What if personifications really do exist?" Harry snapped back.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I have to agree with Hermione on this one. There is a reason why many people call her Looney Luna. She isn't well known for her accuracy on what exists and what is legend." Ron defended Hermione.

"Hermione, can you just do some research to show they don't exist, it would make me feel much better." Harry pleaded. Hermione hesitated before answering.

"If it really means that much to you Harry, then fine. I'll look it up in the Library tomorrow after class."

"Thanks Hermione." With that last comment from Harry, all three of them traveled upstairs to get some sleep. What the trio didn't notice was that Alfred and Matthew both heard their entire conversation. After they made sure the coast was clear they snuck out of the Gryffindor Dormitories. They weaved through the hallways of Hogwarts with the map that Arthur gave them before he left them on the train. They expertly avoided Filch, Mrs. Norris, and Peeves as they made their way to the meeting place that Arthur had told them about prior. Both of them were abnormally quiet as they walked through the halls. Arthur, just as silent, also walked toward the meeting place. However, he did not have to sneak around like Alfred and Matthew did since he was a teacher.

Arthur reached the meeting place first. He waited for Alfred and Matthew in a hallway that was devoid of doors. Sighing in impatience, he crossed his arms and began tapping his foot on the floor. A few minutes passed until Alfred and Matthew revealed themselves from a dark spot in the hallway. Arthur raised one of his giant eyebrows at the skill that the twins had in sneaking around in dark corners. He himself had not seen them until they had revealed where they were hidden.

"Should I even ask how you two can sneak around so skillfully?" Arthur inquired.

"Probably not." Alfred answered, rather loudly. He then received shush from both of his brothers.

"Arthur, where is this room you told us about? There aren't any rooms here." Matthew shout-whispered knowing that if he did his real whisper no one would be able to hear him.

"It's here, trust me." Arthur smiled like a wise old man. His smile looked like the ones he would make when America and Canada were colonies, "In fact, it's right he." The twins looked at where he was pointing; it was just an empty wall.

"There's nothing there." Alfred pointed out more quietly.

"Not now anyway." The twins looked at Arthur confused by what he was saying. Arthur smirked and looked at the wall. He closed his eyes, and he wished for a private place for the nations to meet and discuss matters happening at Hogwarts. When he opened his eyes, a door was forming in the middle of the wall. He looked toward Alfred and Matthew. He chuckled slightly at their awe filled faces as the door took shape. Once it was finished Arthur opened it, and lead a shocked Matthew and Alfred through it; closing the door behind them.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement." Arthur said boldly. The room looked similar to the ones used in world meetings except there were only three chairs around the table. There were also no refreshments or snacks, much to Alfred's dismay. On the table there was a stack of parchment with quills and ink beside it. Arthur took a seat in one of the chairs, Matthew and Alfred quickly followed suit. They were still in shock on how this room appeared out of nowhere. Finally regaining their composure, the three nations started their first meeting in The Room of Requirement.

"England, what exactly is The Room of Requirement?" Matthew asked.

"The Room of Requirement is a special room that can provide anything for anyone inside it except for food and water." Alfred groaned at that, but Arthur ignored that, "Very few people actually know of this room's existence, and only people that know our purpose for being here can enter now that we're in here."

"Well, let's get this meeting started!" Alfred exclaimed. Canada shook his head at his twin.

"Alright. Have you two met Harry yet?" England asked.

"Yes, we actually met him on the train and …" Canada was cut off by America.

"Yeah, we totally met him on the train, but he didn't seem very talkative. We did meet this girl named Luna Lovegood. She knows about us bro, and she might be able to find out who we are."

"Wait a minute, she knew about us?" Arthur thought that the wizards had completely forgotten about them. Now it seemed that a select few still believed in them, but if this Luna girl really did find out who they were then it would be only a matter of time before the whole school found out. If memory served England, rumors and information spread like wildfire through Hogwarts. He didn't need anyone here to know who they really were.

"Yeah, and I think Harry was thinking about our possible existence." Canada added on. England sighed and rubbed his face. The school year had hardly even begun, and their cover was already in danger.

"There's also something that the sorting hat said to us, Iggy. He said that that Voldemort dude might be after us." England ignored America's annoying nickname. He was having a heart attack. The Dark Lord may know of their existence and be after them, "The hat also knew who we were and said that we have met it before. He said that we told them who we are, and that we had to figure out why we would tell it that. Do you know what it was talking about, England?"

England's panic was interrupted by that question. He looked toward the twin brothers with a nostalgic look on his face.

"I thought the sorting hat would tell you that. I'm afraid that you will have to figure that out on you own on your own time, but I will tell you this, it has something to do you your past as teachers and students at Hogwarts."

"We were teachers?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Yes, but on to more pressing matters. Dumbledore is suspicious of us being Death Eaters working for You Know Who. He has told me to report to his office after school tomorrow. I guess he's going to look into my mind to see which side I'm on. It's his form of interrogation after all. Don't worry though; he will only see what I allow him to see. We may have problems in the future with this Umbridge character. She is the minister's spy at Hogwarts, and she seems to be enforcing the thought that The Dark Lord has _not_ returned and Harry Potter is an attention seeking liar."

"So what do we do about her?" Canada inquired.

"Don't do anything just yet. Try not to reveal your true identities to her. She is already suspicious of me. We don't need The Ministry of Magic to find out about us personifications."

"Wait a minute; I thought you said that they used to be one of your bosses. Now you want to be kept secret form them?" America interrupted.

"That was before the ministry was overrun by corrupt people more concerned with power, pure-bloods, and hatred towards muggles. Even though many of them would disagree with that accusation, they are just fooling themselves, and turning innocent people into victims* of villains such as The Dark Lord. Even within the ministry those that are kind and fond of muggles are frowned upon. Just look at poor Arthur Weasley, they lowered his salary just because he has a fascination of muggle devices knowing that he has seven children and a wife to take care of. No, they can't know about me yet, I will not have people who believe in happy little fantasies like Cornelius Fudge command me." Arthur ranted.

"OK, OK we get it, the ministry is bad. No need to rant on and on about it for hours." Alfred tried to calm down his brother and friend.

"Sorry, it's just that The Ministry of Magic and I don't really have a happy history. Many times over, they have killed entire muggle families with no sound reason, and yet they still believe that they are better than them. Until they learn that they are the same as muggles, with all the faults of them, except they have magic I will never return to the ministry. Never." Alfred sighed as Arthur continued his rant on why he hates the ministry while Matthew was trying the tell Kumajiro he was his owner Canada. Alfred looked at the polar bear in confusion. He was sure that he hadn't seen Matthew carry him in. How did he get there?

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor House Dormitories, Harry Potter was sleeping restlessly. He saw himself as Voldemort in Malfoy Mansion. Voldemort and Death Eaters were sitting around the table in a meeting. Harry looked around at the Death Eaters. Mr. Malfoy didn't seem very pleased about Voldemort being in his house. Neither did Mrs. Malfoy for that matter. All of the Death Eaters looked at Voldemort with fear as they waited for their long awaited leader to start the meeting.

"Lucious Malfoy, what do you have to report about our old friends?" Voldemort began with a snake like voice. Most of the Death Eaters looked around with confusion, but Malfoy seemed to know what Harry's nemesis was talking about.

"Sir, we have yet to identify their human names, but through extensive research and interrogation of the British Prime Minister we have confirmed their existence. We have also discovered that three of them are in our country." Malfoy reported.

"Which ones." asked Voldemort.

"England, America, and Canada, sir." Malfoy answered. The rest of the Death Eaters seemed clueless onto what Mr. Malfoy was talking about. They were completely and utterly confused onto why he was naming muggle nations, but Harry wasn't. Harry remembered what Luna had said early, about the personifications of counties. He was left wondering how Voldemort found out, he sincerely doubted that Voldemort read The Quibbler article about them.

"With them under my control I can have them lead me to the others so I can rule both the wizarding world and the muggle world. The only problem would be how to find them, and of course Potter, but I doubt that he would even know about them." Voldemort spoke Harry's family name with utter distaste, "Now onto other business. Wormtail, your report of our infiltration in the ministry."

Unfortunately for Harry, his dream cut off as he woke up in a cold sweat to see the concerned face of Ron. He calmed down his breathing.

"Harry, you alright? You look like you've went up against a dementor." Ron asked.

"I'm fine Ron. Just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep, and I'll tell you in the morning." Ron hesitated before walking back to his bed and going back to sleep. Harry, however, didn't get to go back to sleep. He was too busy wondering how Voldemort knew about the personifications. Harry knew he had to find them first so he could warn him. He would also have to tell Dumbledore about the little tippet on how they were infiltrating the ministry. Harry knew that he would need his friend's help to find the personifications. Perhaps even new friends could be an asset.

**What a horrible chapter. At least I got it out sooner. The next one will be better with Professor Umbridge!**

***whoever gets that reference has my undoubted respect and a call out in the next chapter.**

**Bye, see you soon, and R&R**


End file.
